Hujan, Coklat Hangat, dan Bae Jinyoung
by winkeudeep31
Summary: Park Jihoon, apa hal yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini? "Hujan, Coklat Hangat, dan Bae Jinyoung-ku" Tentang Park Jihoon, dan kencannya WinkDeep! Jihoon X Jinyoung BL! Yaoi


Park Jihoon, apa hal yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?

"Hujan, Coklat Hangat, dan Bae Jinyoung-ku"

Winkdeep! Jihoon X Jinyoung

Some-Fluff story~

BL!

* * *

 **LINE**

 **Bjinyoung**

sayang kita jadi pergi kan?

 **PJihoon**

Tentu saja!

Tunggu aku mandi

5 Menit!

 **Bjinyoung**

3 menit

Atau kita batal

 **Pjihoon**

Ya!

Yasudah ayo

Aku tidak jadi mandi saja

 **Bjinyoung**

Ewwwh

Jangan dekat-dekat aku kalau kau tidak mau mandi

 **PJihoon**

BAEEE!

 **BJinyoung**

Haha aku bercanda sayang

Sana mandi!

Aku kesana sekarang

Kutunggu

(read)

Jinyoung tertawa melihat jihoon yang menggemaskan meskipun hanya lewat pesan, ia lalu merapikan penampilannya sekali lagi, bibirnya tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya saat ini, celana ripped jeans, dengan atasan kaos putih polos dipadu jacket denim yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Kakinya melangkah mengambil kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar apartemen untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

* * *

Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut apple nya , langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tombol intercom yang ditekan, ia lalu berlari menghampiri jinyoung yang saat itu akan menutup pintu.

' bae tunggu aku ganti baju dulu'

' tapi jihoon, sepertinya langit mendung saat aku perjalanan kesini tadi, kau yakin masih ingin ke Hangang dan Namsan?'

Jinyoung tersenyum melihat jihoon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil, ia lalu membelai pipi jihoon lembut

' aku hanya memberi tahu, sayang'

' sudah lama sekali terakhir kita kesana bae, aku hanya memikirkan Hangang dan Namsan saat ini'

' baiklah, cepat ganti baju' kata jinyoung lalu bibirnya tersenyum jail saat ia menarik tali bathrobe jihoon

'bae!'

' haha maafkan aku sayang'

' aku ganti baju dulu' kata jihoon, ia mengecup bibir jinyoung cepat sebelum akhirnya berlari ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Jihoon berlari terburu setelah memakai pakaianya, ia menghampiri jinyoung yang saat itu duduk di sofanya dengan jaket yang tersampir di meja dan tangan yang memegang remote tv

'bae, ayoo' kata jihoon semangat ia tak sabar untuk segera pergi ke han-river, menyewa sepeda untuk bersepeda di sana, menikmati bunga-bunga di sekeliling, berjalan berdua dengan jinyoung, udara bersih dan-

' diluar hujan sayang'

-dan fantasinya buyar seketika

' apa bae?'

'diluar hujan'

Jihoon tidak berkata apa-apa lalu berlari untuk melihat cuaca di luar, hujan deras- sangat deras dengan angin kencang dan petir yang sesekali menyambar

Jihoon lalu kembali menghampiri jinyoung dengan wajah lesu, mood nya tiba-tiba menjadi buruk

' hey sayang kau tak apa?' kata jinyoung, ia menegakkan badan, memeluk jihoon yang saat itu menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya

'kau mau pindah tempat?' kata jinyoung lembut, jihoon masih diam, tangannya memeluk pinggan jinyoung semakin erat

' kita bisa ke hangang dan namsan besok, atau minggu depan jika kau masih sibuk?'

' aku tidak tahu jadwalku sampai minggu depan bae' jawabnya lesu, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada jinyoung,

' kita bisa kencan di tempat lain sayang' kata jinyoung, tangannya mengelus kepala jihoon, sesekali memainkan surai lembutnya.

' aku ingin kesana bae, kita sudah lama tidak bersepeda di sana'

'cuacanya tidak memungkinkan sayang, sepertinya hujannya akan lama' jawab jinyoung, jihoon semakin terdiam sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari dada jinyoung

' kau mau ke lotte world saja? Kita bisa ke arena indoor-nya' jihoon masih menggelengkan kepalanya

' cafe? Atau ke mall?'

' aku dari mall tadi siang dengan hyungseob' jawabnya lemah

' SUM Market? Kau mau membeli figure EXO kan?'

' bae, aku mau berkencan denganmu, bukan ingin berbelanja'

Jinyoung terdiam, otaknya sudah tidak bisa memikirkan lokasi lainnya, lamunannya terhenti saat jihoon masih mengusapkan kepalanya di dadanya

' kau mau coklat hangat saja?'

'entahlah bae, aku tidak mood'

'sayang ayolah, masih ada lain waktu' kata jinyoung ia mengangkat kepala jihoon lalu mencium bibirnya lembut

' coklat hangat ya? Kubuatkan' katanya tersenyum menatap jihoon yang menganggukan kepala dengan rona merah di wajahnya

Jihoon terdiam melihat jinyoung yang melangkah ke dapur untuk membuatkan coklat hangat,

'padahal sudah dandan rapi-rapi T.T'- _Jihoon_

* * *

jihoon masih diam saat jinyoung menghampirinya dengan masing-masing coklat hangat di tangan kanan dan kirinya

'jihoon ayolah, bukankah kau suka hujan?'

'memang' jawab jihoon singkat

' aku juga sudah membuatkan coklat hangat kesukaanmu sayang'

Kata jinyoung berusaha menghibur jihoon

Tapi jihoon hanya terdiam lalu segera memeluk jinyoung saat ia meletakkan kedua cangkir coklat hangat di meja

' biasanya kau sangat bersemangat saat hujan turun jihoon-ah' kata jinyoung, jihoon hanya terdiam saat jinyoung meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa, jihoon naik ke atas pangkuan jinyoung lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher jinyoung

' kenapa kau clingy sekali, sayang?' jihoon masih diam, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher jinyoung

' hujan dan coklat hangat, bukankah itu favoritmu?' tanya jinyoung lagi

Jinyoung terkejut saat jihoon tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya

' siapa bilang itu favoritku bae?'

' aku tahu sayang'

' kau belum tanya padaku,'

' perlukah?' tanya jinyoung, ia membelai pipi jihoon lembut

' tanya aku bae-' katanya merengek

' baiklah baiklah, park jihoon?'

'hmm?'

Jihoon terdiam saat jinyoung membenarkan posisi duduknya, jinyoung memeluk pinggangnya lalu menatapnya dalam

' park jihoon, apa hal yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?'

Jihoon tersipu lalu membalas pandangan jinyoung dalam, ia mengecup bibir jinyoung sekilas sebelum menjawab

' Hujan, Coklat Hangat, dan Bae Jinyoung-ku' katanya malu, ia tersenyum saat jinyoung tertawa bahagia lalu memeluknya gemas

' aku tidak peduli! Sebagai ganti kencan kita yang batal, kau harus memelukku sepanjang malam, bae!' katanya lalu kembali memeluk jinyoung kencang

' lebih dari pelukan-pun aku siap sayang' kata jinyoung menggoda sebelum jihoon memukulnya kesal.

Jihoon terdiam saat jinyoung memeluknya lembut, mengabaikan kesal yang sedari tadi ada di hatinya, siapa peduli kencan yang batal? Toh jinyoung ada di sisinya sekarang, memeluknya hangat, dan menciumnya lembut, jihoon tersenyum senang, suara hujan, coklat panas, dan Bae Jinyoung-nya.\

* * *

Some- fluff here

Duh mabok winkdeep, who care wannaone-go ep 1 btw? Wkw

Winkdeep deket ko off-cam ea :v

Terinspirasi hujan tadi sore:v

Don't forget to comments~


End file.
